Flu Shots
by OneDream 2Dream
Summary: Chad isn't afraid of anything... except flu shots. One-shot for Zah and Absweet! All diolouge.


"Hello, Chad."

"Sonny! What are you doing here?"

"Why are you so tense today, Chad?"

"I'm not tense."

"Oh, please. You really think your girlfriend wouldn't be able to tell if you were lying?"

"Well, I don't know, because I'm not tense!"

"Please just tell me!"

"You know I can't resist you when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Walk over to me like that, with those puppy-dog eyes. It's very… cute."

"Thank you, Chad."

"Uh…"

"Now, tell me why you're tense."

"I have to get a flu shot, okay? I hate flu shots!"

"Chaddy is scared of a little flu shot?"

"Stop laughing at me! This is why I wasn't going to tell you."

"Fine, I'm not going to laugh anymore."

"Good."

"I never would have thought you would be afraid of something."

"Well, you're afraid of spiders!"

"You're so childish."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"I'll take you."

"Take me where?"

"To get a flu shot! It won't be so bad if you've got someone with you."

"No! I don't want to get a flu shot!"

"For me? I can't have you getting sick."

"But I don't want…"

"…"

"…"

"Fine, I'll go. But only because you're good at convincing me."

"A kiss will really change your mind, won't it?"

"Only if it's from you."

"You're getting sappy."

"No, I'm being dramatic. It looks good on me."

"Really, Chad, Really?"

"Drama looks good on anyone!"

"Even me?"

"Even you."

"I think I'm more of a comedy gal myself."

"Meh. Suit yourself."

"Just get in the car, okay? I don't want you chickening out."

"I won't chicken out."

"Do you know how a shot works?"

"I am happy to say I don't."

"Then why are you so afraid of a little needle?"

"Wait, how does a shot work?"

"After you get your shot, I'll tell you. Maybe the suspense will stop you from running."

"I won't do anything stupid! I just don't like the concept of a needle in your arm. It's icky."

"It'll stop you from getting sick!"

"You're sounding more and more like my mom by the day."

"Is…"

"No, Sonny. That is not a complement."

"But really. An episode of Mackenzie Falls shouldn't be threatened because of the flu!"

"Not everyone on the cast will get one."

"We all have to, Chad. That's why I'm making you go."

"But why?"

"Mr. Condor doesn't want us getting sick."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"So… how is your pet turtle doing?"

"He's slow. And annoying. I'd really love if he disappeared."

"But he's your pet!"

"Yeah, I got him ten years ago! And he's still not dead yet!"

"Shouldn't that be a good thing?"

"No. They're annoying. When I'm older, I'm not getting our kids any turtles."

"Chad, don't be such a… Our kids?"

"…"

"You never blush, it's really... cute."

"Eyes on the road, Sonny."

"I know you're embarrassed, but don't snap at me."

"I'm not embarrassed!"

"Yeah, right. I can still see you, even when looking at the road."

"…"

"Are you ignoring me?"

"…"

"The silent game? How mature."

"…"

"I can't emphasize how stupid you're being about this situation."

"…"

"Well, maybe this will make you talk. We're at the doctor's office."

"I don't want to get out of the car!"

"At least we're back to normal."

"Don't make me get out of the car!"

"You've got to."

"Don't pull me out like that!"

"You're making too much of a big deal. People are staring."

"I'm not letting go of this door!"

"…"

"…"

"Kissing me? Really?"

"People were staring."

"You don't think they'll be staring any less now?"

"It got you out of the car."

"Meh."

"Meh."

"Are you sure we have to do this?"

"For the love of pastrami sandwiches!"

"I've never heard that one before."

"Yes! We do!"

"Okay."

"Appointment for Chad Cooper."

"You forgot the Dylan."

"Be quiet, Chad."

"Look, she wants my autograph."

"Yeah, I'll get my flu shot too."

"And not yours, Sonny. Hah!"

"Hey look, now she does."

"Where are we going?"

"To a magical land of ponies, unicorns, and sparkling gumdrops."

"The sarcasm! It burns!"

"I'm funny. It's what I do."

"That wasn't funny. It was mean."

"The nurse thought it was funny."

"She just laughed to be polite."

"Oh, please."

"I don't want to go first, Sonny can go first!"

"You'll get it done with faster. I'll be sitting here, holding your hand."

"I don't want to."

"You're not chickening out now, are you? I guess I'll win…"

"I'm sitting, I'm sitting."

"Good. Just hold my hand and look at me."

"Ow! It hurts!"

"That's just the wipe to clean your arm."

"Oh."

"Chad, stop moving."

"But it hurts!"

"You're being over dramatic. See, it's done! Now you won't get sick."

"Let me see you get yours."

"Fine."

"Fine"

"Good."

"Good."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"How did you get that over with so quickly?"

"It's because you're a child."

"But you still care for me, even when I am one."

"I know."

**And three months late, you finally get your fics, eh? Who is getting this, by the way? The awesome Zah (General Lollipop) and Absweet! While I haven't talked to either of you much (that is why your fics are combined… and I didn't have any more inspiration…) I know you are both entertaining, kind, funny, and a bit random too. And you make me smile, which is a big plus on sadder days. :)**

**I got this inspiration while getting a flu shot. Big surprise, eh? Anyways, I have some news. I don't want to put it on this, but seeing as I don't know when I'll get around to it, I'll say it now.**

**On December 31, 2011, I believe I will be leaving the SWAC area of FanFiction. I just don't have any more inspiration for this fandom, and I don't want to leave you all without saying a proper goodbye. However, I may just come back and write some more SWAC fics if I get bored. And make sure to visit me in other fandoms!**

**Disclaimer: If I were to list all the things in this story I owned… I'd have a pretty short list. That's right, I don't own anything at all, not SWAC or even Sonny's car. So put down your pitchforks and have an enjoyable day. Thank you!**


End file.
